pamtripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Requests
SpongeBob * Jellyfishing:SpongeBob and Patrick take Squidward jellyfishing. * Pizza Delivery:Spongebob and Squidward deliver a pizza * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bob:SpongeBob and Patrick learn that their heroes are retired. * Hall Monitor:SpongeBob becomes hall monitor, resulting in chaos. * Sandy's Rocket:SpongeBob and Patrick sneak onto Sandy's rocket ship. * Culture Shock:Squidward hosts a talent show at the Krusty Krab. * SB-129:Squidward accidentally freezes himself for 2,000 years and experiences complications while using a time machine. * Karate Choppers:SpongeBob and Sandy get obsessed with karate. * Rock Bottom:SpongeBob gets stuck in Rock Bottom. * Wormy:Patrick and SpongeBob take care of Sandy's pet caterpillar. * Life of Crime:SpongeBob and Patrick steal a balloon on free balloon day. * Shanghaied:Squidward, Patrick and SpongeBob board the Flying Dutchman's Ship. * The Secret Box:SpongeBob wants to see what is inside Patrick's secret box. * Krusty Love:Mr. Krabs falls in love with Mrs. Puff. * Procrastination:SpongeBob procrastinates on writing an essay for Boating School. * SpongeGuard on Duty:SpongeBob becomes a lifeguard. * Club Spongebob:SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward are flung into the Kelp Forest. * Nasty Patty:SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs create a tainted Krabby Patty. * Krab Borg:SpongeBob and Squidward think Mr. Krabs is a robot. * We Painters:SpongeBob and Patrick paint the inside of Mr. Krabs' house. * Krusty Krab Training VIdeo:A training video for future employees of the Krusty Krab. * Clams:A clam eats Mr. Krabs' millionth dollar. * Ugh:SpongeGar, Patar and Squog discover fire. * SpongeBob Meets the Stangler:A criminal attempts to get revenge on SpongeBob. * Skill Crane:Squidward attempts to win a prize from the Skill Crane. * Krusty Towers:Mr. Krabs turns the Krusty Krab into a hotel. * Spy Buddies:Mr. Krabs hires SpongeBob and Patrick to spy on Plankton. * The Krusty Sponge:Mr. Krabs makes the Krusty Krab SpongeBob-themed after a critic reviews SpongeBob's work. * Atlatantis SquarePantis:SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Plankton journey to Atlantis. * What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?:SpongeBob develops amnesia and goes missing. * Not Normal:SpongeBob becomes "normal." * Gone:SpongeBob wakes up to find Bikini Bottom deserted. * Boating Buddies:Squidward must attend Boating School after getting a ticket. * The Krabby Kronicle:Mr. Krabs establishes a newspaper. * The Slumber Party:Mr. Krabs interferes with Pearl's slumber party. * SpongeBob SquarePants vs The Big One:SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs must ride a big wave to get back home. * Sand Castles in the Sand:SpongeBob and Patrick use their sand creations to battle each other. * Chum Bucket Supreme:Plankton hires Patrick as advertising director at the Chum Bucket. * Tentacle Vision:Squidward stars in his own television show. * The Great Patty Caper:When cooking up a new batch of Krabby Patties, Mr. Krabs accidentally sends the formula away to the other side of the ocean, and sends SpongeBob, and Patrick to fetch it. * The Abrasive Side:Gary orders SpongeBob a product that helps him say no to anyone that needs SpongeBob's help. * Hide and Then What Happens:SpongeBob and Patrick's game of hide and seek goes downhill after SpongeBob can't find Patrick anywhere. * Oral Report:SpongeBob is nervous about giving an oral report for Boating School. * Mooncation:Sandy takes SpongeBob to the moon for a vacation. * Ghoul Fools:SpongeBob and Patrick find a houseboat haunted by ghost pirates. * Treats!:Gary is eager to indulge in some snail snacks SpongeBob brought home. * It's a SpongeBob Christmas:Plankton turns everybody in Bikini Bottom naughty by feeding them his special Jerktoniumfruitcakes all in an effort to get his Christmas wish. * Patrick! The Game:Patrick invents a new board game and invites SpongeBob, Sandy, and Squidward to play it with him. * The Sewers of Bikini Bottom:After accidentally flushing Mr. Krabs' safe, SpongeBob and Squidward must go into the sewers to find it. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs visits the new stadium, which is having plumbing issues. * Larry's Gym:When Larry the Lobster opens a new gym in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob becomes his best customer. * Goodybe Krabby Patty:SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs seek business advice from an ad executive in Mr. Krabs’ endeavor to launch a line of frozen Krabby Patties. * Bulletin Board:SpongeBob puts up a community bulletin board but anonymous reviews lead to trouble. * Demolition Doofus: the only actual episode where Mrs. Puff tries to kill Spongebob Other * Steamed Hams—internet meme from the Simpsons when Principal Skinner has Superintendent Chalmers over for a luncheon * Infinity War in a Nutshell, But Thanos is SANTIAGO, and the Black Order is Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Dora, and Mr. Krabs. The Avengers would be the other major pamtri characters. * Family Guy In a Nutshell-Peter calls Meg "ugly" and says "NOW YOU MUST DIE" and also yells at Stewie and kills him and then SANTIAGO,out of nowhere says"Only I can kill Meg and Stewie",Peter says""Oh Okay" and then SANTIAGO shoots them both. * Mario Bros in a Nutshell-Mario says"I'mma going to rescue the princess,and I must HURRY".Then goes to rescue her,stomps the Goombas and Koopas and finally reaches the castle and defeats Bowser.Toad thanks Mario in Andy Samberg's voice and claims that the princess is in another castle.Mario gets triggered and kills Toad.Then Peach shoots him and all of a sudden plot twist,it was SANTIAGO. * Mario kart in a nutshell but Santiago is the blue shell (aka spiny Shell). The major Pamtri chrafters are the racers Category:Episodes